Rozhodnutí
by Trinni03
Summary: Sam je zraněná a Jack se může zbláznit. Zatímco Janet bojuje o její život Sam stojí před životním rozhodnutím. Sam/Jack


Prý rutinní a bezproblémová mise. Měli jít jen na průzkum, do večera by byli zpátky. V téhle práci však nic jako bezproblémová mise neexistuje. Kdyby ano neležel by člen jeho bývalého týmu na operačním stole a Janet by nebojovala o její život. Zatracení Jaffové.

Co když zemře? Co když jsou její zranění natolik vážná, že ji Janet nezachrání? Co když o ni přijde?

Nedokázal zůstat v klidu. Přecházel přede dveřmi operační místnosti. Pět kroků k jedné zdi, otočka dalších pět k druhé. Přestože ona ho zasnoubením s Petem odsunula na druhou kolej on to nedokázal. Nezáleželo na její blížící se svatbě. Na tom, že ji tím ztratí. Teď záleželo jen na ni. Bože, ať ji Janet zachrání.

 _Dobře tohle bylo zvláštní. Jak se sem dostala? Mnohem lepší otázka by možná byla, kde je? Nevzpomínala si. Všude kolem bylo spousta světla. Rozhlédla se. Spatřila Hvězdnou bránu - otevřenou. To ona vydávala většinu světla, ale jinak neviděla vůbec nic. Přimhouřila oči, myslela si, že je sama, ale najednou z horizontu událostí vystoupil nějaký muž. Muž ve žluté košili, béžové bundě a džínách. Zastavil jen pár kroků před ní a ji v tu chvíli poskočilo srdce. Pete. Je tady Pete – ať už je tady kdekoliv. Usmála se. Všechno je v pořádku._

„ _Sam" promluvil a natáhl k ní ruku „pojď se mnou."  
Zaváhala. Proč ji neřekl víc? Kam s ním má jí?  
„Kam?"  
„Uvidíš. Věř mi."_

 _Tohle se jí ani trochu nelíbilo. Jenže, měla snad na výběr? Neměla tušení, kde je nebo co by měla dělat. Pete ji přece neublíží. Nikdy by ji neublížil. Než o tom stihla víc uvažovat udělala k němu první krok._

„Klesá ji tlak. Ztrácíme ji doktorko!"  
Janet vytáhla ruce ze Samanthina zranění.  
„Zrychlete ji krev" přikázala „dejte to pryč" strčila asistentovi svoje nástroje.  
„Přineste další jednotku A positivní. Pohyb! Sam no tak."

 _Cítila, jak se ji na hrudi usadil chlad. Z Petea vycházela zima. Čím mu byla blíž tím větší cítila smutek, tíhu a beznaděj. Co to mělo znamenat?_

„ _Hej Carterová!"_

 _Zarazila se a prudce se otočila. Asi 10 yardů před ní stál Jack O'Neill. V černém triku, modrých vojenských kalhotách a s klasicky rozcuchanými stříbrnými vlasy. Ruce měl ležérně zastrčené v kapsách a s mírným úsměvem ji pozoroval._

 _Nic ji nedávalo smysl. Proč je tady?  
„Pane?"  
„Co to děláte, Carterová?"  
Opravdu věřila, že ji všechno vysvětlí? Otočila se zpátky k Peteovi.  
„Sam no tak, pojď se mnou." _

_Situace se nevyjasňovala, naopak. Připadala si čím dál tím víc zmatená. Znovu se otočila k Jackovi. Čekala, že ji taky něco řekne, ale on tam jen stál. S tím svým O'Neillovským úsměvem. Byl naprosto klidný, skoro jako by se nudil a to co se dělo kolem se ho ani v nejmenším netýkalo._

 _Nevěděla, co má dělat. Pete byl její snoubenec. Muž, kterého se rozhodla milovat a žít s ním. Tak proč váhá? Odpověď byla stejně jasná jako děsivá. Petea se naučila milovat. Jack byl však ten koho opravdu milovala. Ten, kdo byl v každé situaci po jejím boku. Zadívala se mu do obličeje. Doufala, že ji dá nějaké znamení. Postrčí ji správným směrem. Neudělal to. Jen ji oplatil upřený pohled. Vrátila se očima zpátky k Peteovi a udělala další krok._

„Zástava."  
„Podejte mi adrenalin, rychle!"  
Sestra se vrhla kupředu a popadla injekční stříkačku, kterou předala Janet. Doktorka vpravila látku Sam do těla.  
„Nic."  
„Dobrá, připravte defibrilátor a dýchejte s ní. Začnu s masáží."  
Ještě než větu dokončila už se opřela o Samanthin hrudník a začala stlačovat.

 _Bylo to jako železná pěst, která ji náhle sevřela srdce. Nemohla dýchat. Měla pocit, že omdlí. Momentálně si nebyla jistá spoustou věcí, ale najednou věděla úplně jistě, že pokud bude pokračovat k Peteovi stane se něco hrozného. Vyděšeně se otočila k Jackovi._

 _I na tu dálku viděla, jak pozvedl obočí a naklonil hlavu na stranu. Plíce měla prázdné a z nedostatku kyslíku se jí točila hlava. Možná zareagovala instinktivně nebo zapracovalo její podvědomí. Otočila se k němu celým tělem a udělala několik rychlých kroků._

„Mám puls" oznámil s úlevou anesteziolog „slabý, ale je tam."  
„Pořád s ní dýchejte. Tlak?"  
„Nízký, avšak zvedá se."  
„Znovu zrychlete krev. Sam bojuj!"

 _Úleva se dostavila prakticky s prvním krokem. Zhluboka se nadechla a ulevila bolestivě pálícím plicím. Čím byla Jackovi blíž tím se cítila lépe. Z Jacka sálalo teplo, klid a uvolněnost. Tíha, kterou pociťovala mizela s každým krokem k jejímu sarkastickému veliteli. Nahrazoval ji pocit bezpečí. O ničem už nepřemýšlela. Rozběhla se přímo k němu._

„Je zátky, doktorko. Puls stále silnější. Tlak stoupá. Stabilizuje se, ale pokud možno si pospěšte."  
„Vážení pokračujeme. Už ji chci mít na pooperačním."

 _Zastavila se těsně před ním. V očích mu jiskřilo a na rtech pohrával TEN úsměv. Nic neříkal. O ničem ji nepřesvědčoval. Vytáhl ruce z kapes a chytil ty její. Měl hřejivý dotek, který ji prostoupil celým tělem. Neodpustila si však rychlý pohled přes rameno. Brána zmizela a tam, kde ještě před chvílí stál její snoubenec teď postávala postava bez tváře zahalená v černém plášti._

 _Cítila, jak Jackův stisk zesílil, skoro jako by se bál, že od něj uteče. Vrátila se pohledem zpět k němu.  
„Už je to v pořádku Sam" jeho hlas nebylo víc než zašeptání „jste v pořádku."  
Usmála se. K pocitům, které Jack již vyvolal se přidal další. Silnější, bláznivější, ale ona věděla, že naprosto správný. _

_Jack O'Neill ji právě zachránil život._

První, co si uvědomila, bylo tiché pípání nějakého přístroje po její levici, které pravidelně přerušovalo hluboké oddechování. Pomalu otevřela oči. Zasáhlo ji do nich spousta světla. Hned vzápětí ji myslí prolétla spousta vzpomínek. Místnost plná světla. Ona. Pete. Strach. Tíha. Smrt. Jack. Bezpečí. Prudce otočila hlavu po směru, kde někdo oddechoval

Na obrácené židli tam seděl Jack O'Neill. Ruce měl položené na opěradle, hlavu složenou na nich a zdálo se, že tvrdě spí. Zadívala se mu do klidné tváře. Ať už se s ní dělo cokoliv on tam byl. Tak jako vždy. Počkat! Nejen, že tam byl, zachránil ji život. Snažila si všechno si vybavit. Byl tam Pete. Pete, který ji přemlouval ať jde s ním. Když ho poslechla málem zemřela. Nevěděla, jak to ví, ale byla si naprosto jistá, že kdyby pokračovala k Peteovi už by se nevzbudila. Jack ji oproti tomu nepřesvědčoval o ničem. Prostě tam byl!

Že by ji její podvědomí chtělo něco říct? Spíš se zdálo, že na ni přímo křičí. Zamyslela se. Proč souhlasila, že si Petea vezme? Protože chtěla zapomenout na Jacka. Milovala Petea? „Buď upřímná, Sam" zamumlala. A zcela upřímně musela přiznat, že nemilovala. Ten koho skutečně milovala spal ve velice nepohodlné pozici vedle ní. Zase byl blízko. Unaveně se usmála.

Všechno zapadlo do sebe. Musí svatbu zrušit. Rozejít se s Petem. Teď už věděla, že pokud by si ho vzala vnitřně by ji to zabilo. Vlastně to věděla vždycky, jen si to nechtěla připustit. Opravdu musela skoro zemřít, aby pochopila? Bylo to úplně šílené, ale copak za sebou nemá bezmála osm let šíleností?

Janet ji pustila až za dva týdny. Spousta času na přemýšlení. Přestože za ní každou volnou chvíli chodil Jack a rozptyloval ji. Tím ji však jen utvrzoval v tom, co již věděla. Ať se stane cokoliv, ať mu ublížila sebevíc – věděla moc dobře, jak moc. Tehdy, když mu ukázala prstýnek, jeho oči říkaly vše. Pořád byl po jejím boku, ačkoliv se mu se svým zážitkem ani rozhodnutím nesvěřila. Stále žil v domnění, že její svatba se blíží a ona si Petea vezme.

A když už ji myšlenky zabloudily k Peteovi. Ani jednou za ní nepřišel. Jen ji zavolal, že má spoustu práce a jak ho to mrzí. Další dvě minuty ji přesvědčoval, jak ji miluje. Po stém ujištění se vymluvila, že je unavená a hovor ukončila. Nemohla uvěřit, že ještě nedávno si ho chtěla vzít.

Konečně ji Janet pustila do domácí péče. Nechtěla se s Petem rozcházet po telefonu, proto mu zavolala jestli si ve svém nabytém programu nenašel půl hodiny a nepočkal na ni u ní doma. Souhlasil a když dorazila ona sama jeho auto už stálo na příjezdové cestě.

Zaparkovala a vypnula motor. Srdce ji bušilo jako splašené. Věděla, co bude následovat. Pete bude chtít vysvětlení, které mu při vší dobré vůli dát nemohla. Rozhodně ne takové, jaké by zasloužil. Zlomí mu srdce, ale bude to tak lepší. Pro ně pro oba. Zhluboka se nadechla, vystoupila a zamířila k domu.

Nestačila si ani sundat kabát a už ji tiskl v obětí.  
„Sam" zamumlal „tolik jsem se o tebe bál, ale zkrátka jsem se nemohl uvolnit. Moc mě to mrzí."  
„Pete" vydechla.  
To jak pevně ji svíral nebylo vzhledem k sešitému břichu nic příjemného.  
„Mohl bys mě prosím pustit. Bolí to, když mě tak mačkáš."  
Odskočil od ní.  
„Bože, Sam promiň. Neuvědomil jsem si to."  
 _Neuvědomuješ si víc věcí_ pomyslela si.  
„Pete" začala „musíme si promluvit."

„Tak to by bylo" zamumlala, když za Petem klaply domovní dveře.  
Rozhodně nic příjemného. Ale vlastně s tím počítala, copak se dal rozchod považovat za příjemnou záležitost? Pete chtěl odpovědi, které mu dát nemohla. Sliboval. Omlouval se, ale nakonec skutečnost přijal, stejně jako prstýnek, který mu vrátila a odešel. Cítila se vyčerpaná, ale klidná. Přesto všechno – nedávná smrt jejího otce, její zranění a teď rozchod – dokonce pociťovala štěstí. Ano byla šťastná.

Měla nařízený odpočinek. Na dobu neurčitou – tak tomu říkala ona. Podle Janet do té doby dokud neřekne jinak. Což vyšlo nastejno. S Janet se nedalo smlouvat. Tím míň, když ji Sam při operaci málem zůstala na stole. Jak blízko tomu bylo věděla jen ona sama.

Když se ozvalo zaklepání na dveře, překvapeně k nim stočila pohled. Nikoho nečekala. Rozhodně ne v šest hodin večer. Zvedla se z křesla a odložila knihu. S dalším zaklepáním se vydala ke vchodu a následně otevřela dveře.

„Pane" vyjekla, když stanula tváří tvář Jacku O'Neillovi.  
„Carterová" usmál se „neruším?"  
„Co.. co tady děláte?" vykoktala.  
„Přinesl jsem pizzu."  
Na důkaz svých slov zvedl dvě krabice pizzy.  
„Chtěl jsem vědět, jak vám je, ale pokud se vám to nehodí..."

Sam si všimla že rychle střelil očima přes její rameno do domu. Byla si jistá, že uhádla koho hledá.  
„Vůbec nerušíte pane" ujistila ho s úsměvem „pojďte dál" ustoupila a nechala ho vstoupit.  
Jack vešel do chodby a ji zasáhla, vedle vůně pizzy, jeho osobní vůně spolu s kolínskou. Cítila, jak se ji rozbušilo srdce.

„Nechtěl bych vás zdržovat. Peter..."  
„Pete" přerušila jeho sarkastické zapomínání Peteova jména.  
„Jo Pete. Správně..."  
Snažil se to skrýt, ale ji neoklamal. Neměl Petea ani trochu rád.  
„Už není žádný Pete, pane."  
„Ah.." vydechl „to mě mrzí, Sam."  
 _Jo to určitě_ pomyslela si pobaveně _to ti tak budu věřit._  
„Nemusí" zakroutila hlavou „dáme si tu pizzu?"  
„Jo.. ano... Jistě."

S úsměvem si od něj krabice převzala, stále pobavená jeho rozčarováním.  
„Něco k pití? Pivo?"  
„Díky to by bylo fajn."

„Jak se cítíte?"  
Seděli v obývacím pokoji na pohovce a teď už prázdné krabice ležely na stolku před nimi.  
„Upřímně jsem nacpaná k prasknutí" pousmála se.  
Jack se zasmál „To slyším rád, ale měl jsem spíš na mysli vaše zranění."  
„Je mi dobře, pane. Ráda už bych se vrátila do práce."  
„Fajn" pokýval hlavou, ale Sam přišlo, že ji ani neposlouchal

Pozorně se na něj zadívala. Opravdu se zdálo, že je myšlenkami někde úplně jinde. Takhle ho neznala. Nesoustředěného? Rozpačitého?

„Pane?" trhl sebou a upřel na ni tmavé oči. Jeho pohled byl stále ještě trochu ztracený. Jako by bloudil, někde v minulosti.  
„Jste v pořádku?"  
„Cože? Jo jasně.." koktal „to nic."

Znala Jacka O'Neilla až moc dobře na to, aby poznala, že lže. Natáhla ruku a jemně mu stiskla zápěstí.

„Tak moc jsem se bál, Sam" zašeptal náhle a ona zatajila dech „když tě přinesli. Celou od krve, bledou a v bezvědomí. Málem jsem se zbláznil. Janet mi nechtěla nic říct, nikdo ze zdravotníků. Myslel jsem, že jsi mrtvá a to pomyšlení mě málem samotného zabilo. Měl jsem takový strach, že jsem chvílemi nemohl ani dýchat."  
„Já vím" zašeptala.

Chápala a hlavně znala jeho pocit. Když ho s téměř totožným zraněním zachraňovali před rokem, cítila se úplně stejně.

„Už takhle dál nemůžu, Sam" natočil se k ní, vykroutil ruku z jejího sevření a místo toho on vzal její ruce do svých  
Srdce ji tlouklo jako splašené, dech se ji zadrhával v hrdle a ona byla ztracená v tom co se mezi nimi momentálně dělo.  
„Miluju tě Sam."

Řekl to. Opravdu to řekl. Přímo, bez nějakých kliček a tajných signálů.  
„Když.. když mě Janet operovala, něco se stalo. Něco co mi zprvu vůbec nedávalo smysl, ale později ano."  
„Co to bylo?"

Všechno mu řekla. O vidině a jejím rozhodnutí mezi smrtí a životem, ve kterém on sám sehrál tu nejdůležitější roli. A Jack poslouchal. Nepřerušoval ji a když skončila pokýval hlavou.

„To co se snažím říct je, že jedině s tebou můžu být šťastná. Škoda jen že trvalo osm let než jsem byla ochotná si to přiznat."  
„Ne jen ty" usmál se.

Sledovala, jak se k ní naklání. Ani v nejmenším neměla v úmyslu mu zabránit v tom, co se chystal udělat. Poznal to. Bez dalších slov překonal poslední vzdálenost a políbil ji. Bez viru nebo nějaké jiné reality. Skutečně.


End file.
